The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasifiers, and more particularly, to systems and methods to increase the efficiency and operability of the gasifiers.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a hot mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. The syngas is routed to one or more downstream applications, such as power generation systems or chemical production systems. Unfortunately, the syngas composition may not be suitable or optimal for the downstream application.